User blog:MrAwesome300/Guess the Movie From My Own Words
,Hey, it's MrA. I had this idea one day. You will have to guess the movie I give you using only its storyline description. The guess-streaks you make will be located under the descriptions. Ready? Level 1 1. Citizen Kane- (1936) Following the death of a publishing tycoon, news reporters scramble to discover the meaning of his final utterance. (Guessed by BTTF) 2. The Big Lebowski- (1998) *Title Character*, mistaken for a millionaire, seeks restitution for his ruined rug and enlists his bowling buddies to help get it. (Guessed by Mrpietcaptain) 3. Pulp Fiction- (1994) The lives of two mob hit men, a boxer, a gangster's wife, and a pair of diner bandits intertwine in four tales of violence and redemption. (Guessed by Meatholl) 4. Rocky- (1976) A small-time boxer gets a supremely rare chance to fight the heavy-weight champion in a bout in which he strives to go the distance for his self-respect. (Guessed by Loygansono55) 5. Ferris Bueller's Day Off- (1986) A high school wise guy is determined to have a day off from school, despite of what the principal thinks of that.(Guessed by Meatholl) 7. Forrest Gump- (1994) The life of a mentally disabled man who has been through many historical events with his girlfriend Jenny by his side. (Guessed by Mrpietcaptain) 8. Up - (2009) A grumpy old man, a boy scout, and a talking dog journey to a faraway land to meet an icon of the old man's childhood. (Guessed by Teddyfail) 9. The Waterboy- (1998) A Southern mama's boy becomes a valuable college football player in this comedy. (Guessed by RTP) 10. The Room- (2003) One of the worst films ever made follows a man slowly learning his girlfriend cheats on him. (Guessed by Scraw) 11. National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) A family's road trip to the Wally World amusement park is the story of this classic '80s comedy. (Guessed by Meatholl) 12. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (2010) A nerdy boy loves a girl in which he must face her ex-boyfriends in order to date her. 13. Mulan- (1998) A girl masquerades as a male soldier to get into the army. (Guessed by NightHawk) 14. Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy '(2004) A San Diego news team has a newly added female member, giving mixed feelings to the other reporters. (guessed by Mrpietcaptain) 15. '''Wall-E '(2008) A trash collecting robot falls in love. (guessed by Mrpietcaptain) Level 2 16. 'Halloween '(1978) 15 years after he killed his sister, a psychotic killer escapes from an asylum on October 31 and stalks and kills a girl. (guessed by Scraw) 17. 'Space Jam '(1995) Classic cartoon characters and basketball star Michael Jordan unite to play basketball against aliens. (guessed by 16) 18. 'Planes '(2013) One of Disney's newest mistakes... (guessed by Scraw) 19. 'A Christmas Story '(1982) A boy's only true desire on Christmas is to own a bebe gun. (guessed by Meat) 20. '''South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (1999) The boys from a popular raunchy cartoon wage a war against Canada in their first and only theatrical release. (guessed by Meat) 21. Clerks (1994) A day in the life of convenience store workers. (guessed by Coupe) 22. Cast Away (2001) A FedEx employee survives a plane crash and is stuck on a deserted island for 4 years. (Guessed by Piet) 23. National Lampoon's Animal House '(1982) A comedy about a crazy frat party, and that's about it. (guessed by BTTF) 24. '''The Wicker Man '(2006) NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES! (guessed by NightHawk9001) 25. 'Look Who's Talking '(1989) An incredibly painful comedy about a stressed woman giving birth to a baby who talks with wit and unfunny satire. (guessed by Meat) 26. '''Aladdin (1992) A street rat falls in love with a princess and soon becomes the prince of an foriegn land. (guessed by Sierra) 27.' Independence Day' (1996) Aliens attack the US on a special holiday. A group of 90s superstars star in this less than classic sci fi/action flick. (guessed by Scraw) 28. 'Freddy Got Fingered '(2001) Dear lord. A former MTV show host stars in one of the worst films ever made when his cartoonist character claims his brother is being sexually abused. The rest from there is pointless slapstick. (guessed by Meat) 29. 'Nacho Libre '(2006) Jack Black plays a orphanage worker who secretly earns money for the orphanage by taking up luchadore wrestling. (guessed by Coupe) 30. 'Brewster's Millions '(1985) Hopefully somebody has watched this one. A minor league baseball player must spend away $30,000 in a month in order to get more money later on. (guessed by Scraw) Level 3- Animation Domination 31. (1977) Two mice go to rescue a young girl abducted by a treasure seeking villain. Guess-Streaks BackToTheFuturama86- 2 Four4- 1 J1coupe- 2 Loygansono55- 1 Meatholl- 8 Mrpietcaptain- 5 NightHawk9001- 2 RespectthePixel35- 1 Scrawland Scribblescratch- 5 Sierrastalker- 1 Teddyfail- 1 Category:Blog posts